Field trip
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: Justin's class of delinquents is going in a field trip. But, they're going at Fairy Tail! Russo family delinquents Fairy Tail completely disaster!
1. Field trip!

Hi! Here is another story from me! :D Hope you're going to like it!

**In the Russo's family lair**

"All right, students. Who can tell me what is the difference between wizards and mages." Justin asked the class.

"I know! It isn't any difference between wizards and mages, only the name."

"No, Felix. Please let me explain." Justin said.

'Oh, no.' Alex thought.

"We, the wizards, we're born with an endless magical power, and we can do every type of spells, from cleaning to killing. And, after finishing the wizards studies, one child from each family keeps their powers. The mages are born with a limited magical power, but that can be regenerate. Every mage can choose the category of magic who wants to specialize. And, for you to understand this difference, we're going into a field trip. So, tomorrow morning, at 10 a.m., I want you to be there, with one month luggage.

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild**

"Hey, you morons, listen here!" Makarov yelled. "Tomorrow morning, at 11 a.m., our guild is going to be visited by a class of WizTech delinquents wizards, to understand the difference between wizards and mages. So, I want to keep the guild in a good condition,"

"Yes, Master." Said the guild

**At the Waverly Place sandwich restaurant **

"Mom, dad, guess what? Tomorrow morning Justin is taking us in a field trip." Alex said excited.

"A field trip? How much will take?" Jerry asked.

"One month." Justin answered.

"Oh, no. You can't take care of all those delinquents by yourself. I decided: me, your mom and Max we're gonna come with you."

"But…"

"No extra words. We're gonna come with you. No exceptions." Teresa added.

**The next day, at 10:59 a.m.**

"Can we enter now?" Melvin asked Justin.

"No. We need to be there at 11: a.m., and now is 10:59 a.m."

"Oh, come on! We're with one minute earlier and we can't enter?" Alex outraged.

"Fairy Tail is the biggest mage guild in the whole world, and they're very picky, so we need to be at the expectations level. Oh, look! Is 11:00 a.m. Now we can enter."

**Inside the guild**

"Oh…" Justin said.

"… my…" Alex continued.

"… God." Max finished.

Inside, they were into a total chaos. Tables and chairs crashed and the people were fighting.

"Walking snow-man"! Natsu shouted.

"Fried brain!" Gray responded

"Otoko( A.N.: Man, in Japanese.)" Elfman cried.

"Shut up!" Natsu and Gray shouted, while kicked Elfman into the roof.

"Waah! This platinum necklace is very beautiful, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Yeah." Lucy said while hold in her hand a beautiful platinum necklace, with a match pendant in "L" shape. "Is a memento from my mom. It was transmitted in generation by generation in my family. Is magic. It takes the form of the first letter of the first name of the person who is wearing it. At me it isn't changing, because my mom was named Layla. Is, also, very fragile. I could kill the person who will broke it."

Immediately after she said that, Natsu was sent flying at the girls, and broke the necklace.

" Natsu. I'm. Going. TO KILL YOU!" Lucy yelled while running after a scared Natsu, right into the wall, then outside.

" Hello. You must be the Justin Russo' class of delinquents, right?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes." Responded Justin. "I'm Justin Russo. She is my little sister, Alex. He is my little brother, Max. And they are my parents, Teresa and Jerry."

" Pleased to meet you! I am Mirajane. The girl from the bar is my little sister, Lisanna, and the boy who was sent flying trought the roof was my little brother, Elfman."

" Don't you think you need to stop them?" Teresa asked.

"No. Is always like this."

" The magic is lame." Teresa said.

"AAAHHH !" Natsu cried while running for his life.

" NATSUUU !" Lucy yelled, wanting to kill Natsu.

"Wait, blondie!" Alex shuted

"My name is Lucy." Lucy corrected Alex.

"What Pinky has done?"

"Hey!" Protested Natsu in the back round.

"He has broken my mother's necklace."

"I can fix it. Necklace fix, be like a brick.( A.N.: When is write stressed, it means a spell.)" Immediately, the broken necklace was surrounded by an aura of light, and then it looks like new.

"Thanks…"

"Alex. My name is Alex."

"Well, Alex, as a thank-you, I'm going to do a favor to you. Anything you want.

"You know what? I like you." Alex said.

"Yes. Of course you like her, because she is wanting to do you a favor." Justin replied.

"No. I like the way she was running over Pinky."

"Hey!" Natsu replied in the back round.

"So, I normally like her too." Alex continued.

" Awwwww…. I like you too." Lucy said

"Now, we're going to share the dorms. Me, Max and dad we're going to sleep in the same room.

Alex, mom and Roxie are going to stay in the same room."

"What? I'm going to share the room with mom and Roxie? But Roxie eats the dirt from her navel? Oh, no! I'm not going to stay with her!" Alex protested. " I'm going to stay with Lucy."

"Good idea! Fortunately, I have another bed! Now we three can sleep peacefully."

"Three…?"

"Yes. My cousin, Michelle, is living with me. Don't worry. She is very friendly, and she isn't sickening." Lucy calmed Alex.

"Oh! Thank God!" Alex said.

"Now, lets continue the sharing." Justin said.

Finish! Hope u like it! Now, the Price-tab:

1 chapter = 5 reviews

A better story = 1 or more suggestions

Pleas review! :D


	2. The first day of living with Lucy

Hello everybody! Thanks for the review I'm very surprised, 'cause I'm the only one who is writing at this category.

Now, on to the story!

_Last time:_

"…_we're going into a field trip_

"…_our guild is going to be visited by a class of WizTech delinquents wizards, …"_

"_We're gonna come with you." Teresa said_

"_Don't you think you need to stop them?" Teresa asked._

"_No. It's always like this."_

"_I'm going to stay with Lucy."_

_**Chapter1,5:**_

_**The first day of living with Lucy**_

"Lets party! Macao shouted.

"Aye sir!" Approved the guild.

**After the party**

"Lets go home." Alex said.

"Good idea! Come one!" Lucy said.

**At Lucy's house**

"Your house is very beautiful."

"Thanks! Michelle, I'm home!"

"Welcome back nee-san!" Michelle greeted.

" Oh, my! What happened to your leg?" Alex asked. (A.N.: Michelle's leg is in gypsum.)

"A little accident at the bar. I'm going to heal myself in four days. And,… who are you?"

"I'm Alex Russo. I'm going to live with you for the next moth."

"Pleased to meet you, Alex-san. I'm Michelle Lobster."

"Now, who is hungry?" Lucy asked. "I'm going to do the dinner. Michelle, you stay calm and relax. Alex, unpack your luggage."

**Five minutes later**

"Mmmmmm… Something smells good…" Alex said while entering in the kitchen.

"Yes. I made pastas. Michelle, the dinner is ready!"

**At 10:30 P.M.**

"Good night, Alex, Michelle!

"Good night, Michelle, Lucy!"

"Good night, Nee-san, Alex-san!"

Sorry cause is very short. But, that's because is the 1,5 chapter. Now, the Price Tab:

1 chapter= 1 review

A better story= 1 or more suggestion

Please review :D


	3. First mission

Hi again! :D This is chapter 3, err, 2. Hope you're going like it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Chapter 2**_

_** The first mission**_

"All right students! Now, we're going to split the teams." Justin said. "Alex, Felix and Melvin are going with team Shadow Gear."

"What?! But I want to go with Lucy!" Alex protested (again).

"It's enough, that you are living with her." Teresa said.

"Don't worry, Alex. Levy-chan is very cute. And Jet and Droy are very funny, so you aren't going to get bored."

Then, a little blue haired girl headed to Alex.

"Hi! I'm Levy! And these are Jet *point to a guy with funny hat* and Droy *point to a fat guy*.

"I'm Alex. He is Felix and he is Melvin."

"Well, we're going in a mission. It will not last long."

"Well, well, well. It seems that Alex, Felix and Melvin are going to go at the first mission. I want you all to write an essay about how the mission was." Justin said.

"But…" Alex said

"Alex-san, we're going!"

"Coming!"

** At the Soleil Town**

"This is the place." Levy said.

"Let's go at the City Hall." Jet added.

**At the City Hall**

"Hello you must be the Fairy Tail mages, right?" Asked a tall and skinny man, with a French accent.

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"Well, the monster attacks the newly weds. And, fortunately for you, my wedding is, well, right now."

"So, we're coming with you and, when the monster will appear, we're going to capture it."

**At the wedding**

"Now, I declare you husband and wife." The priest said.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Oh no! The monster!" Cried a guest.

'Here we go' Levy thought.

"_Solid Script: chain!_" Cried Levy. Then, a chain surrounded the monster, immobilizing it.

"_Plant magic: hanging apple!_" Droy shouted. Suddenly, from earth, appeared a very big plant, surrounding the beast's neck, suffocating it.

"Oh, thank you all! You saved my wedding, and the all weddings ever! Here is you money." The mayor said, while giving them a bag full with money.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor." Levy said.

"That was amazing!" Felix said.

"Totally!" Melvin added.

"It was cool, but…" Alex said.

"'But…' What?" Levy said.

"But it was very short."

"It was very easy to beat up that monster." Levy defended.

"Well, the essay is going to be very short." Found Felix.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Is finished! Sorry for being so short. And, if some of stories are being followed by , which is me, on my phone account.


	4. J-J-Justin

The chapter number 3!

Answer corner:

To SpideyChad: The initial idea was: Russo family+ delinquents+ Fairy Tail= completely disaster.

And, thanks for the reviews! So, lets get started! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 3:**_

_** J-Justin?!**_

**At the guild**

"We're back." Levy said.

"Where's Lucy?" Alex asked.

"She's home." Mirajane responded.

"I'm going to see what's with her." Alex said, then run at Lucy's apartment.

"But the essay! The essay!" Justin shouted.

**At Lucy's apartment**

"Hi, Lucy." Alex whispered.

"Go away!" Lucy said between sobs.

"No! I want to know what happened."

"Read *sob* the letter *sob* from my desk *sob* *sob* *sob*."

Alex P.O.V.

Reading! I wouldn't do this even for Harper!

"Can you do this for me? I don't like reading." I asked her.

"O.K. Dear Miss Lucy Heartfillia,

A few days ago we found a letter from your father, Mr. Jude Heartfillia. It said that you need to get married with the older son of the Russo family, named Justin. The wedding day is after 3 months.

With respect,

The magic council.

"J-Justin?! You need to marry with Justin?!" I asked

"Yes."

"But you can't! You're waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to cool for him!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm going to talk with him." She said.

**A few minutes later**

"Hmmm… Okay. Bye. *Beep*"

"So…?"

"We're going to know each other better."

"I tell to you: he's a total nerd." I informed her.

"Maybe yes, maybe not."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I know! I know! It's very short. I need you, anyway. Please vote what guy would you like to marry Lucy? And what guy would you like to date Alex? You have time before I'll publish chapter six. So, click the button below. :D


	5. First month

Hello! Now, it starts the 3 moths trial. This is the first moth, and I'm gonna split it in 4 parts. When it appears the sign "^", this means that the story it's going to the next part.

Lucy: Anutza doesn't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Alex: Anutza doesn't own Wizards of Waverly Place. The merit goes to Disney Channel (?)

Me: What are you two doing here? Get out *push the 2 girls*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_** Chapter 4**_

_** First month**_

It was a very beautifull afternoon. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, and Justin was waiting. *knock* *knock*

Justin P.O.V.

I waited here, then the door opened. Lucy was dressed up with a green top, white short jeans and pink slippers. Her hair was curled in a way that reminds me of… Juliet…

_Flashback_

"_Goodbye, Justin." Said a very old Juliet, then exited the castle._

_End flashback_

"Hi, Justin-san! Sorry for the waiting!" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry. And, please, call me Justin."

Umm… Okay!

Alex P.O.V.

So, Justin planned to take Lucy to a picnic…

"Lets broke 'em up. Ready?" I asked, whispering, my partener.

"Yes."

I was so lucky to found him. What was his name again?... Eh! It doesn't matter, while he helps me with this job.

? P.O.V.

Grr… What is that guy with **MY** Lucy?!

Normal P.O.V.

"SO, where are we gonna go today?" The blonde asked.

"We're going at the sakura trees to have a picnic."

"I love the picnics! Lets go!" Then, Lucy taked Justin by his wrist, and headed to the sakura trees

At the Sakura trees

"It's very beautiful here…" Lucy murmured.

"In Europe, the sakura flowers are white."

"Really? How cute."

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm…, I like grapes."

"Really? Me too!"

"They start to like eachother… We need to do something about it!" Alex hissed "Grapes are delicious, make'em bugicious."

"KYAAAAAAA! BUGS!" Lucy screamed.

"Don't worry. Bugs dissapear, get them out of here."

Thanks, Justin! You're my hero!"

After she said that, Lucy kissed Justin on his cheek, then both blushed.

"Grrrrr…" Alex's mysterious partner said.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes." Justin said.

" *gasp* Justin! Its so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, while seeing the sea.

"Yeah! I tough that you would like to swim."

"I really like to swim, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"That was the plan. I'm gonna buy you any swimsuit you want."

"Really? Thank you!"

After a surprinsingly short half hour, Justin buyed to Lucy a very cute turquoise bikini. And, they had donned the normal things that a couple do at the beach. They played volleyball, they eated ice-cream, and builded a sandcastle. But, there was a problem…

"Hmm… I have an idea…" Said Alex, dressed up with a bright red wig, and very big sunglasses. "Cord, tie down."

As she said that, Lucy's bikini cord tied down.

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she tried to cover up her exposed chest. While all the boys started to droll at Lucy, Justin tied again her bikini.

"Phew! Thanks!" *hug*

"What'cha doing everyone?!" Said Smiley, while entering the stage. "Let's start the concert!"

"I can't belive you take tickets at Smiley's concert! They'r impssible to get!" Lucy said.

"Heh! Lets say that I have relationships." Justin answered.

**After the concert**

"So…, what are we gona do now?" Alex's partner asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?"

"Yes. While that Smiley singed "Dream girl", I tought What wold Justin do?. And, we're gonna observe their relationship, first."

"Hmmmmmm… if you said so…"

"Now, we're going at shopping!" Justin said.

"Yaaaaay! I like this shop. Let's go!" Lucy said, while she pointed at a shoes shop.

**In the shop**

Soo… what do you think?" Lucy asked as she showed to Justin a pair of blue sandals.

"I think that you wold look good whit the black ones." Justin said.

"You're right! Thanks, Justin-kun! Now, we're gonna buy you a pair of shoes!"

"What?"

.

.

.

As they exited the shop, Lucy was happy for the pair of sandals for her, and the pair of sneakers, for Justin. Then, they entered in another shop, this time of clothes.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked Justin.

"Wow…" And he was right. Lucy was dressed up with a lavender, knee long no sleeves dress. "You look… amazing…"

"Thank you! I think I should buy it, right?"

"Yeah, sure, ineed!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Phew! I finished! So, this is the first month! And, plz tell me what do you think! Also, sorry for not being able to update sonly, but now the school started T_T.

So, please review. There is where you can see Lucy's dress (sorry if it's not good, its drawed on computer):

: / / . a r t / – s – – 0


	6. Second month

So sorry for the late update! Please don't hate me! Right now, my teachers gave us tests, like one or two tests per day. Also, I want to thank to Augemented Conduit Ciruno and Ravenred321 for reviewing! Luv u guys! :D

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, The merit goes to Disney Channel (?).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 5**_

_** Second month**_

"What a pretty view!" Lucy exclaimed.

For the second month, Justin rented a cottage in the mountain, near a forest. Right now they just arrived there, and they liked it.

"This fireplace is a perfect copy of the one in the house of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" Justin said, while Lucy sweat dropped.

'Alex was right. He is a bit nerd'

"Hah! I was right! Lucy starts to think that Justin is nerd Every thing is perfect!" Alex whispers to her partner.

"*snore* *snore*"

"Don't sleep, idiot!" Alex yelled whispering, while smacking him in his head.

"*sigh* You know that Alex is spying on us, right?" Justin asked Lucy.

"Of course I know."

"I have a plan…"

**Evening**

"Awesome food. Lucy! You will be superduperextracalifragilist ic wife!" Justin exclaimed.

"Thank you, Justin-kun…" Lucy responded shyly.

"Lucy was never like this with me." Alex's partner said jealous.

"That's why we need to broke them up."

**Next day**

**Noon**

**In the forest**

"Lucy."

"Yes, Justin-kun."

"I picked these flowers for you." Justin said, while holding a beautiful bouquet of Don't-Forget-Me.

"They're so cute! Thank you, Justin-kun!"

**Sunset**

"The sunset is so beautiful…" Lucy said.

" But not as beautiful like you."

Five minutes later, they were holding hands, walking across a little lake in the middle of the forest. And, because Alex said a spell, and her partner was bugging her, Justin got on the top of Lucy.

When they arrived home (The cottage), they were so tired, that they fell asleep in the same bed.

**The end of month**

"It was so much fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes… It was…" Justin said.

"What happened, Justin-kun?" Lucy asked worried.

"I wanted to tell you something…"

"What is?"

" I love you!"

" Me… too…"

"What!" Yelled whispering the spies.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kinda short. Don't forget that this is chapter five, and you have just one chapter left to vote!


	7. Third month ATTENTION! super short chapp

Natsu: I like this pizza! *eats home-made pizza*

Lucy: Stop eating the poor girl's food!

Alex: OO! Pizza! Gimmie some too~!

Erza: *sigh* So, Anutza isn't here. She haves the final exams right now… So she lets us to write this chapter.

Hiro Mashima: Anutza doesn't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to me.

A Disney Channel Representative: Anutza doesn't own Wizards of Waverly Place. The merit goes to me.

Happy: Aye! Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_** Chapter 6**_

_** Third month**_

"Mom, dad, she is my fiancée, Lucy Heartfillia."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mr. Russo."

"Justin, I want to talk to you in the kitchen." Jerry said.

Justin followed him in the kitchen.

"Justin, she's beautiful, I don't deny it, but she's to much for you to handle." Jerry told his son worried.

"I know."

"You're… Wait… What?"

"I said that I know. I see her like a friend. She sees me like a friend too."

"Then, why are you going to get married?"

"Alex and that guy,… umm,… umm,… I don't remember his name, spied on us the past 2 months, and we wanted to make them a prank. Please don't tell anyone."

"*Sigh* If you say so…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu: Lets go in a mission!

Happy: Aye sir!

*Natsu and Happy run out trough the door, with Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Justin and Alex*


	8. Third month part II

Ahem! So... I'm back! As you could read on my profile, ( *cough* *cough* you didn't *cough* *cough*)I had some problems, but they're resolved now! I want to apologize for the last chapter's shortness.

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. The merit goes to Disney Channel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Field trip**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Third month part II**_

"Justin! Where are you..." Shouted Alex. "Lucy!"

"Alex-chan!" Lucy exclaimed while hugging Alex.

**Alex P.O.V.**

'No! No! NO! This isn't happening! I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!

.

.

.

I'M NOT DREAMING!'

"Justin, can I talk to you a bit?" I asked Justin while dragging him in the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

"Are you crazy!?" I shouted at Justin, then I smacked his head.

"Ouch! *rub the spot Alex hit him* No, I'm not crazy. Lucy is my fiancee, so it's natural that she meets my parents."

"Yeah... But... *thinking* You hadn't met her parents!"

"Because she doesn't have parentts anymore. Accept it, Alex. Lucy and I are meant to be together." Then he leaved the kitchen.

'UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! THAT IDIOT!'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alex walked straight to her room. Then she teleported somewhere, took her phone and called somebody...

**At Fairy Tail**

A man was standing at the bar, a dark aura surrounding him.

'Stupid Justin! Stupid letter! Stupid Council! Stupid Lucy's father!' He enchanted in his mind again, and again, and again, and again...

"I'm going home." He said grumpy.

"O-okay." Answered the bartender.

As the man storme outside, the youngest Strauss came at the bar and talked with her older sister.

"I've never seen him like this before." Lisanna said worried.

"Me too." Answered Mirajane also worried.

The man stormed on the road to his home. At the middle of his way, his phone rang in a cheery tone.

'Note to self: Change the phone bell' He tought. When he answered, a white light engulfed him, then he found himself in the middle of a forest.

"Are you OK?" Alex asked.

"Yes... Why?"

"Are you sure? You have all the organs there?"

"I'm... Pretty sure I don't have anything missing."

"Phew! I finally did the spell right!"

"O~kay~? Where are we, anyway?"

"We're in Transilvany's forest."

"Why are we here?"

"It's part of the plan. So, Justin had a vampire girlfriend. I have a werewolf boyfrend. They got into a fight. My boyfriend transformed in a wolf, and Justin's girlfriend became old. Justin still loves her, so, if we'll findher, and we'll make her young again, Justin will run back to her, and Lucy will be yours."

"Hm... Sounds good."

They started to search her, and shouted "Juliet" for an hour or so. They were about to give up, then an old lady had seen them, and said:

"Alex? Is that really you?"

"Juliet?"

"Who is him?" Asked Juliet while pointing at Alex's partner.

"It doesn't matter. To be short, the girl this guy falled for is getting married to Justin. If we want they to not marry we have to make you young again." Alex said.

"I understand, but I have a question. How are we going to do this?" Juliet asked

"Hmm... I didn't tought this plan so far."

"I know somebody who can do this." The man said.

**At Porlyuska's lair**

With a "Poof" the three people got in front of Porlyuska's lair.

"Here we are." The man said. He knocked at the lair's door. In the door appeared an old lady, with light pink hair, yellow highlights, dressed with a long red coat.

'What are you, humans, doing here?" She asked pissed.

"Hello! We came to ask for your help." The man said.

"I don't help humans." She said shortly,then closed the door, but was stopped by Alex.

"This guy and I are humans, but we don't need your help. She does." Alex explained, pointing at Juliet at the last part. Porlyuska wanted to say something, but was stopped, again, by Alex. "Juliet isn't human. She is a vampire."

"The vampires are undead." Porlyuska retored.

"Well, she was. A werewolf scratched her. She was a vampire at origin. If you help her, then you helped a vampire, not a human."

Porlyuska accepted the explanation, and invited them inside. Then she took some herbs and started to prepare a potion. After half an hour, the potion was ready. Juliet drank it, then she got back at her teen form.

"Perfect! Let's hurry up! The wedding will start soon." Alex said.

"Right!" Approved Juliet. "Good bye, Miss Porlyuska! And thanks!"

'Humans.' The old mage tought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Finished! OK, so, the next chapter will be the last. We'll find Alex's partner's identity. You can still vote! This is your last chance. You don't have to tell something about the story. You can just write the names. See you next time!


	9. The wedding

Hi there! So, this is the last chapter of Field trip! Hope that you'll like it, and please review!

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. The merit goes to Disney Channel.

Now, please enjoy the last chapter of Field Trip!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Field Trip**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The**_** wedding**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lu-chan?" Asked a worried blue-haired bookworm.

"Yes. If somebody doesn't stops the wedding, then I have Loke to do this." Said the bride calmly.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!"

"Hi there, Lucy! You're very beautiful!" Said a red-haired man looking at Lucy.

"Thank you, Gildarts!" Answered the blonde.

"Are you ready?" He said.

"Yes."

**In the Guild's main hall**

The music slowly started to play, while Lucy entered with Gildarts in the room. She was wearing a long dress, with some pink roses at her left shoulder, and a small red ribbon at her hips. The dress had some pink and red sparkle on it, making Lucy to shine in the light. Justin was amazed at Lucy's super-beautifullness. She slowly walked at Justin's side. When she got there, he took her hands, and Makarov started to do the speech.

When he finished, he said:

"If somebody haves something against this wedding, then he shall speak now or shut up forever." Since anyone didn't said nothing, the master continued. "Then, I shall prononce you husband and wi-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because somebody bursted in the room and shouted:

"Stop!" Everyone looked in that direction. At the door was standing Alex, with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Justin asked. "You can't stop the wedding!"

"I know I can't," Alex answered. " ...But they do." As she said that, Juliet appeared and shouted

"Justin!"

"Juliet!"

And, like in those romantic movies, they ran at eachother and wanted to hug, but they knocked eachother in their heads.

"Juliet! What are you doing here? And why are you young?" Justin asked while hugging Juliet.

"I came here to tell you that I love you, and if you want to marry Lucy, then I'll accept your decision."

"Juliet,I..."

"LUCY!" Someone shouted. Lucy turned around and found Natsu hugging her. "Lucy... I love you" Natsu said. Lucy listened widen-eyed at his confession Then he got on his knees. "Lucy, want to be this stupid and flame-brained dragon slayer's wife?" He asked, then took out a small box, with a gold ring in it.

Lucy stayed silent, staring at the ruby on the ring, then she shouted "YES!" Natsu looked at her very happy and surprised. He put the ring on Lucy's finger, then hugged her, but Lucy took him by his scarf and kissed him. All the guild members cheered. When Natsu pulled out from the kiss, he asked:

"But, what about Justin?"

Lucy giggled a bit. "It was a prank. Justin and I never wanted to marry. I wanted to know if you love me too."

"I can't believe that you pranked me! ME!... Where have you been all my life!?" Alex shouted

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lasty!

CONTEST: The first one to review at this chapter will get an one-shot! You must have a fanfiction account!

Sorry if you didn't liked this chapter, but I made it in a hurry.

Please review!

See ya later!

:D


End file.
